Keej's Story
by Desjekghy
Summary: A male Mithra escapes and has to live his life pretending he's something he's not. What events will this lead to? What will happen if someone finds out?
1. Intro

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Before reading, please remember I am not the owner of FFXI. I am no part of SE (SquareEnix). Also, this story is about a man who has to pretend he's a woman. He doesn't get surgery or anything, but if stuff like that offends you please do not read. This story may also contain people who are attracted to the same sex, I'm not sure yet but this is just a warning. I'll let you know before anything is done.

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what I can improve and point out any grammar/spelling mistakes you find!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at my reflection in the water and sighed. Why did fate do this to me? I could barely even see my eyes through this head gear. It was what some called an "Iron Musketeer's Armet", it looked cool but unlike everyone else who wore it, I had to have it on at all times in public. I could hear people talking all around me, though I couldn't possibly catch a word of it. The area was full of Tarutaru and female Mithra, though you'd see the rare Galka, Hume, and even Elvaan go by. I was in the nation of Windurst. "Windurst Woods" to be more exact. I stood up and headed towards the residential area, that's where my home was. Two Tarutaru and a Hume ran by me as I walked to my home, but I wasn't alarmed. It was very common to see people running, everyone seems to be in a rush these days. I myself walked, I was in no hurry to get home.

As I walked through a tunnel I was welcomed by many homes, most looked the same and were the same size. If it wasn't for the numbers I probably would have walked into the wrong place by now. I entered my house, and the first thing I noticed was my fish tank. Luckily fish weren't able to show anger, because I once again forgot to feed them. They could wait, however, because if this head gear was on any longer I was going to freak. I took it off and threw it on my bed, revealing my brownish orange hair and blue eyes. It's common for Mithra to have brownish orange hair, however it's not common for us to look masculine . As you may know, I'm not like most Mithra.

Male Mithra are what you may call a "rare find". There aren't many of us, so we're forced to stay in the ancient rainforest of Elshimo to breed. The female Mithra are free to leave, most live in Windurst with the Tarutaru. I myself didn't want to become some breeding machine, I wasn't like that. I wanted to hunt, I wanted to help with the fight against the beastmen. Of course the only way to do that was to pretend to be female, which wasn't very easy. Luckily my voice isn't very deep, so it's not too hard to make it sound feminine. I also wear heavy armor to hide I have no chest, and head gear that covers my whole face so no one can see I look masculine. Not many know I'm really a male, I guess it's because there's few I can really trust.

This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1  We're off to Mhaura!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I am not part of SE (SquareEnix), I do not own FFXI. I just enjoy writing stories based on their game.

Remember, if a story about a man pretending to be a woman offends you, please stop reading. I'll make sure to warn you if there's going to be people attracted to the same sex in the story (even though I find it offensive that people would be... offended. Haha)

Enjoy! All comments welcome, even negative ones. I want to improve my story the best I can.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, see you later Keej!" shouted Najebi. She was the coolest. She had pink hair that was tied up behind her head most of the time, and blue eyes. I was a bit taller than she was. We met when I first came to Windurst. She just became an Adventurer a few days before when I first met her. White magic was her passion. I myself thought Black magic was amazing, but I didn't have the ability to study and read all the time, so I decided I'd practice being a Warrior for now. "Bye Najebi!" I replied, smiling. It was sad leaving a good friend, but I knew we'd run into each other again shortly.

"Ready to go?" asked Squeaky. I don't know his actual name, but he told me he got that nickname as a kid because his voice was (and still is) so Squeaky. "Yep!" I replied, in a very excited tone. We were off to Valkurm Dunes, it was full of monsters and was a great place for me to train with others. Like most people, I wanted to be great. Beastmen often attack us, so almost everyone wants to show the Beastmen who the real fighters are.

Squeaky began to run, and I followed. I myself was just sprinting, the only Tarutaru's I've seen run fast are those who study being a Thief. A few hours had gone by and we were very close to Tahrongi Canyon. "Let's rest" said Squeaky, he sounded tired. I nodded and sat down in the grass, as did Squeaky. He did most of the talking, because he wasn't talking to me at all. He was speaking into a pearl. I could hear voices coming out of it, but they talked a lot and it was hard to understand what they were talking about exactly. Sometimes I wished I couldn't hear things so well. Squeaky was talking to his "Linkshell", it's hard to explain since I've never been in a Linkshell, but pretty much it's a group of people who either enjoy talking a lot of have similar goals. You could be in Jeuno and still talk to someone from Windurst if you wanted to.

To be honest, I wondered why Squeaky was even helping me. He was an okay guy, but had a big ego and kind of treated me like I was a moron. Finally he stood up and said "Okay, let's start going again". Too bad he couldn't have been a Mithra himself, we would have been there by now! He started to run ahead, and I followed. About 30 minutes later, we got out of what looked like a maze of brown hills. Ahead I could see a big white tower, I thought it was a castle. "It's not a castle," Squeaky sighed, "If you went to it before we could have just got a Whitemage to teleport us there and our adventure would have went along a lot faster". I was getting fed up with his attitude, but knew he could just leave any time and I would be dead from who knows what. The walk to the big white building would have been a lot shorter if that Goblin didn't attack us. Luckily a friend of Squeaky's ran by and saw we needed help. He was a really tall guy, almost 8 feet tall. Slim too. So of course this meant he was an Elvaan.

The three of us got to the tower. There was a small row of stairs, I went up them. They only led to a stand, but there was a really big crystal on it. Squaky told me to touch it, so I did. A small piece came off, and disappeared. I was very confused by this point and thought I was going to get yelled at for breaking the crystal, but it ends up that was supposed to happen. "Oh, by the way. Here's a pearl to my Linkshell" said Squeaky. I nodded and took the dark blue pearl from his hand. "Thanks" I said in an ungreatful voice. "Okay, let's get going now" said Squeaky. The Elvaan and I nodded, and we were on our way.

About three hours later, I could see Mhaura. At least.. it was a sign that said "Mhaura", I think. I couldn't read it, but I knew there were no other cities in the area so it must have been Mhaura! I was really excited, and said "Guys, let's run for it! Who cares about Goblins?! I just want to get there so I can relax until the ship arrives. "Nah, I think I want to kill a few Goblins" said the Elvaan. "Me too" said Squeaky. I was shocked. They both knew how much going to Mhaura meant to me, but instead they decided they were going to kill goblins that weren't even attacking us (though that was probably because we had a giant Elvaan standing by).

I was sick of being treated like garbage. "If you guys want to kill goblins, go ahead. I'm going to Mhaura". Squeaky laughed and mumbled "someone as weak as you couldn't possibly get there alone". He was right, but I wasn't thinking properly. I looked at the far away sign, and began to run. "That bastard!" I yelled in my head. I was getting closer, and felt my heart pounding faster and faster as I realized I was going to make it. But then, I heard something. It was a noise I learned to fear. The grunt of a goblin.

I didn't even have time to think, I just ran. Luckily I'm a Mithra and not some Tarutaru, or I'd be a goner. I continued to run as fast as I could to Mhaura, looking behind myself every few seconds to make sure the goblin wasn't catching up. Luckily, this goblin couldn't cast any spells and didn't have any weapons to do ranged attacks with. I finally got to Mhaura, and I knew I was safe.

Monsters never come in cities to attack people, they know it'll just lead to their death. However, I did hear of a place that armies of beastmen would attack sometimes. According to what I've heard, they run away from every battle because they never win.

I walked around, letting this new area get to me. It was a nice peaceful looking place. I happened to notice there was a ship. "That must be it!" I thought. Not being the smartest Mithra around, I accidentally ran into a Galka who seemed to be blocking people from sneaking in. Did they not realize there's a little rope fence I could easily just jump over? The Galka didn't seem to notice I just ran into him, but I still bowed and apologized. I then went up to the booth and was told it costs 100 gil to get on the ship. I nodded and paid. Then the Galka started to move out of the way. Very slowly. I started to wonder what Najebi was up to right now, and then was interrupted by "Okay ma'am, you can go through now". I smiled and walked by the Galka, showing him why moving quickly was a good thing. I realized I didn't even notice that he called me "ma'am", it was as if I got so used to "roleplaying" a female that I sometimes forgot I wasn't one.

I walked on the deck and to the ship. I was enjoying the sound of the waves when suddenly the orange haired Mithra by the ship enterence shouted "The ship to Selbina is leaving in 5 minutes!". I thought I was going to lose my hearing! I rubbed my right ear and got onto the ship.

I noticed a few people sitting around spread out on the ship. There was one couple that were really annoying. A blonde hume male and a brunette female hume. The male seemed to be wearing expensive ninja gear, and the female was wearing expensive Whitemage gear. The typical couple. I sighed and sat down by some boxes. I knew this ship ride was going to be boring, and training in Valkurm Dunes would probably be even more boring. I have to admit I was excited to train, but it was the only thing I was going to be doing for a very long time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I re-read the chapter to fix some grammar mistakes, I noticed the story was kind of... boring. I'll try to make it more exciting in the next chapter, but it's already halfway done! Remember, all suggestions and comments are welcome!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
